1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus in which a scroll wheel is used in combination with a plurality of touch switches to generate control signals having different functions, thereby reducing an amount of operation keys on the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid advancement of digitization technologies, traditional image processing has entered a new digital era and conventional image processing apparatuses have evolved accordingly, so that a new generation of products has been created for storing and recording digital images. These fashionable digital audio/video products include, for instance, digital video cameras, digital still cameras and digital frames.
However, in order to allow for the operation of a plurality of functions, a conventional image processing apparatus must be installed with a plurality of corresponding function keys, which inevitably take up a certain percentage of a volume of the apparatus and therefore prevent the apparatus from being further downsized. Thus, the resulting image processing apparatus becomes even more difficult to operate because of its bulky size and considerable weight. Furthermore, the plural function keys require a great number of components, which increase not only the difficulty and fraction defective in assembly but also the cost.
Therefore, it has been an important issue in relevant industries to reduce the number of function keys on a conventional image processing apparatus, to replace the conventional function keys with a minimum number of operating elements, to significantly reduce the weight of the apparatus, to further lower the material cost and volume of the apparatus, and to allow the apparatus to be more conveniently operated.